


Her Eyes

by incxndium



Series: megolomania [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: because i guess I am the angst god of my tumblr friends, or something, this also comes from tumblr headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndium/pseuds/incxndium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never forget her eyes.<br/>And now, he would be haunted by them <br/>forever.</p><p>From tumblr headcanons about N's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> also from my roleplay blog, I'm a huge dork  
> Ghetsis is about eighteen, which puts Minerva, N's mother, at 17  
> I will eventually write something with multi-chapters about these two.   
> Since this is from years before BW1 or 2, Zweilous exists, since it is the pre-evolved Hydreigon.   
> For those who don't know, the evolution progression is Deino, Zweilous, Hydreigon.

Ghetsis’ father had literally started to drive his son mad. Always the criticism, always the insults and the pain and Ghetsis was tired of it. Normal people had significant others, so perhaps if he managed to bond with a human instead of just chilling out with Zweilous, things would be less stressful at the castle. At eighteen, Ghetsis had never dated anyone and had relatively avoided society to the best of his ability. Plus, people were mean and pokemon were more understanding. But his father’s insults were breaking him and he just wanted them to stop.

So he headed outside the castle walls to try to find someone who might understand.   
He did.

Minerva was the epitome of compassionate sass and Ghetsis was fascinated by her. Her hair was stained with starlight and it gave her a refined look, despite the fact that she was a year younger than him. And her eyes— a blue-grey full of life. He’d never forget her eyes.

Striking up an awkward conversation after she commented on the fact that it seemed his bond with Zweilous was strong, the two found that they had many things in common. Ghetsis enjoyed having a diverse team of pokemon, although he had an affinity for Dark-type or Dragons. Clearly, as Zweilous had been his best friend for ten years now— Minerva specialized in training Dark-types. Her partner was Absol, a gentle pokemon despite such a bad reputation.

After a few months of ‘courting’, the two decided that it would be wonderful to be more than just friends and that perhaps they’d both get a chance at living happy lives.

They were happy at first, until Ghetsis’ father interfered. A fight broke out between Ghetsis and his father and Minerva was cast from the castle. Ghetsis was unable to stop his father and he knew Minerva hated him for it. He wouldn’t forget the pain in those blue-grey eyes.

* * *

 

Years later, he came across a boy in the forest. The boy didn’t seem to notice his presence at first, but the Zoura he was playing with did. The boy spoke to that Zorua as easily as Ghetsis spoke to Hydreigon. When the boy turned, Ghetsis froze. The boy introduced himself as N, although Ghetsis didn’t seem to hear him—

_ Those blue-grey eyes. _

_** He’d never forget those eyes. ** _

 


End file.
